


Just a Button

by 4Kennedy



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam and Jeri enjoy the quiet hours at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Prompt: buttons requested by fresh_brainss. Drabbletag 7 at femslash100  
> Notes:   Betaread by the amazing lanalucy.

Like most days Jeri and Pam were working late, but they enjoyed the quiet hours at work.

When Pam entered Jeri’s office and walked over to the desk to hand her a case file, Jeri paid it no attention.

Jeri stood and backed Pam up against her desk. “Do you know what I‘ve wanted to do all day long?“ The smirk on Pam’s face told Jeri she’d noticed what effect she’d on her. It made Jeri’s blood boil even more with desire.

“Why don’t you show me, babe?“ Pam challenged with a mischievous glint in her eyes, biting her bottom lip.

Jeri glanced at Pam’s nicely presented cleavage. The view had teased Jeri throughout the day. Pam always made an extra effort to lean forward when she had the opportunity. Her white blouse was buttoned as low as possible, revealing the black bra Pam was wearing beneath it. “Oh I will, don’t you worry,“ Jeri promised, grabbing the blouse. She ripped so forcefully it sent buttons flying.

***************************************************

The next day Wendy came by.

She bent down to pick something up.

“What is it?“ Jeri asked when her wife seemed paralyzed by her discovery.

Instead of an answer, Wendy held it up for Jeri to see.

“It’s just a button.“ Jeri played it cool, but by the hurt expression on Wendy’s face, she realized it was a piece of evidence proving to Wendy what she’d suspected for a while.

“It’s the end of our marriage.“

The End


End file.
